


Taking Equal Opportunities

by jessi_08



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 13:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6612382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessi_08/pseuds/jessi_08
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christen is worried about why Tobin is avoiding her for the last few days at camp, trying to ignore it and keep her focus on the upcoming game. Only to have Alex corner her and sort things out for all of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Equal Opportunities

Christen couldn’t figure out why Tobin had been avoiding her like the plague, ever since they’d gotten to the camp before their games against Columbia. Sure, they’d been apart for a few weeks now, but that's never affected their relationship before. 

It didn’t help that the woman had no problem with hanging off of Alex. Alex kept giving Christen apologetic looks too, which just made it all that much worse. She was more than upset when they returned to the hotel. At that point, all she wanted to do was shower, take a nap and try to forget whatever was going on between them. However, Alex cornered her in the elevator, kicking Kelley and HAO out. 

“I’m too tired to deal with whatever is going on Lex,” Christen said. Alex fixed her with an annoyed look before pinning to the back wall of the elevator with an impassioned kiss. 

“I miss you,” Alex said as Christen reacted unconsciously, wrapping her arms around Alex’s neck. She kissed her fellow striker back, relaxing into the hold the woman had on her. 

“I miss you too. I wish you could’ve come with us to my family—” she was cut off as Alex’s lips found hers again. 

“Come to my room, please?” Alex practically begged and Christen thought about it for a moment. She knew Alex and Tobin were sharing and she really wasn’t ready yet to deal with whatever Tobin was up to, but maybe with Alex by her side, it wouldn’t be so bad.

“I don’t know,” Christen said, biting her lip. Alex groaned a little, kissing up Christen’s neck. 

“Come on Chris, I’ve missed you,” Alex pled as she ran a hand across Christen’s abdomen, smirking as Christen inhaled sharply.

“I’ll think about it,” she said, pulling Alex into another kiss. The two practically stumbled out of the elevator together at the team floor, Christen had Alex pinned against the nearest wall, earning chuckles from the few teammates that were loitering in the hall.

“Get it Press!” Ash yelled and Hope rolled her eyes at them, whacking Ash across the back of the head for Ali. 

“Get a damn room,” Hope shot their way and Alex practically dragged Christen to her room. However, as soon as the door shut behind them Christen felt the change in the air and stared at Tobin, who was sitting on the bed, wringing her hands.

Christen started putting more pieces together the longer she looked between her two partners. Alex couldn’t look her in the eye anymore. Tobin was nervous, really nervous, worse than Christen had ever seen before. Then, it hit Christen, Alex was joining Carli, Becky and Hope on one of the morning news shows the next morning. 

Political events always stressed Christen out. She was never one to spout her opinion on things or try to shove it down someone else’s throat. She was never one to bring up hot topic issues or even talk about how she voted. It wasn’t how she was raised. Christen knew something was up, and she knew Alex was the one she had to be worried about suddenly.

“Come here Chris,” Tobin said softly, everything that had transpired on the elevator long forgotten now. Christen followed her voice, moving her way backwards till she was leaning against the woman’s front.  Christen realized that Tobin knew whatever Alex was about to tell her and it irked her a little; she didn’t like them keeping secrets. 

“I signed the lawsuit,” Alex said quickly and Christen looked up at her, thoroughly confused. They currently had more than a few lawsuits going around their world and honestly it was exhausting for Christen to keep up. However, the words did cause her chest to tighten. 

“What lawsuit?” Christen asked and Alex sighed.

“The EEOC one… for equal pay,” Alex said, sitting down on the end of the bed. Christen felt all the air leave her lungs at that. They said they weren’t going to, even if they all did support it. Christen was smart she had run the numbers. She knew they had a solid case and were handing over a win to whoever took it. 

“Why…”

“Because I’m sick of this shit Chris. We play on bad turf, we don’t get paid… I get paid less money than Servando and I’m one of the most respected players in the sport!” Alex said. “He’s more pissed about that than I am,” Alex flopped down on the bed, her head resting by Christen’s thigh. Christen started running a hand through Alex’s hair, trying to calm her down.

“I’m proud of you,” she said and Alex’s eyes snapped open to look at the woman.

“What?”

“I’m proud of you.”

“Holy fuck.”

“Watch it,” Tobin warned and Alex rolled her eyes before rolling over and looking Christen up and down. 

“You sure you’re ok with this?”

“I’ll be ok. I am not happy about it, but I trust you. And, it needs to happen.” 

“It does,” Alex smiled as she moved so she was hovering over Christen. “You sure you’re ok with this?” she asked again, this time, watching Christen’s face closely for any hint of hesitation. Christen just smiled and pulled Alex down into a kiss. 

“I’m sure,” she said then looked up at Tobin. “So, this is why you’ve been avoiding me?” she asked and Tobin gave her a sheepish smile. 

“Maybe,” Tobin said and Christen laughed looping a hand behind Tobin’s neck pulling her down, kissing her. 

“Honestly you two, I’m not as breakable as you think I am,” she said as they smirked, Alex dragging her nails up Christen’s abs as she pulled her shirt up. 

“Oh trust us, we know,” she husked as she started nibbling along the exposed skin. Christen went to try and gain some ground on the two but Tobin pinned her hips down while Alex grabbed her hands.

“Oh no sunshine, we have to thank you for not freaking out,” Tobin explained as she kissed up Christen’s neck before nipping her ear. Christen looked down at Alex who was staring back up at her as she slowly removed Christen’s shorts, not breaking eye contact. Christen moaned pressing her head back into Tobin’s chest. It was going to be a wonderfully long evening. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? You guys wanna see more of this ship? Cause I'm totally intrigued by it. Let me know.


End file.
